the Vampire Lovers
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: Bella is mesmerized by a certain Cullen girl, but what if not all is as it seems? Based on Carmilla. M and femslash


**A little different than my usual Potter fics, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. I was working on my original projects when I lost my muse, it ran away! Then I came up with this idea…**

**This is based on the old Sheridan Le Fanu novel, entitled Carmilla. Here is a link to a synopsis of the novel, if you are interested. I found the summary on wikipedia, and it is true to the novel, which I have read and thoroughly enjoyed. **

Wikipedia.org/wiki/Carmilla#Plot_summary

**I was mostly inspired while watching the old 1970s Ingrid Pitt movie; The Vampire Lovers. I strongly encourage that you watch it, as it is very dark and (in my opinion) erotic. It was a very good flick, and I enjoyed it. I took the title of the movie and used it in this fic, I thought it fit quite well. :P**

**I debated on whether making this story set in the time period that Carmilla was set in, but decided to set it in modern times. The story is from Bella's point of view, of course. **

**AU **

**WARNINGS**

**Dark, morally ambiguous Cullens, femslash. If this is not your cuppa tea, I suggest you leave now instead of flaming me. I am using the concept of Carmilla in this story, and I find Carmilla to be a somewhat 'sympathetic' vampire, so while the Cullens are dark, they aren't evil. **

**Pairing: Bella/Rosalie. I thought it would be rather interesting to explore the two character's dynamics, and Carmilla in the book was supposed to be dazzlingly beautiful, and not that I don't love Alice, but I thought Rosalie would be more convincing as a seductress. Besides, it is even said that Rosalie's power is her tenacity and her devastating beauty, even more so than a normal vampire. I added some elements of the vampirism of Carmilla to use in this story, which means that Rosalie has the power to make humans do what she wants, also known as thrall. She can also shape shift. NOW, Rosalie, since she wants Bella as her prey, will be more outgoing and less abrupt than she was in the original novels, since I am going with the Carmilla theme.**

**Play list (If you think that there is a song that you think goes well with the fic, shoot me a review telling me the song!) **

**Kingdom Come…The Civil Wars**

**Addicted…Kelly Clarkson**

**Born to Die…Lana Del Rey**

**Listen to Me, Looking at Me…Lalo Project featuring Aelyn**

**The Rest for the Wicked…Soho Dolls**

**Angels…Within Temptation**

**AND NOW, I present to you…**

**The Vampire Lovers**

I sighed as I pulled on my jeans, getting ready for my first day at Forks High.

Fun times, fun times.

Dread pooled in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't one to usually care what people thought of me, but high school was still a daunting place. You have all the cliques, the crowds, and I loathed all of it.

Charlie knocked on my bedroom door. "You'd better hurry, Bella!"

"I will, Dad, and I promise I won't speed."

Charlie was the Chief of Police in Forks, so I knew I wouldn't get into _that _much trouble if I went five miles over the speed limit to get to class, but still. There was no sense in antagonizing my easy-going father.

I stumbled down the stairs clumsily, holding onto the railing for dear life. I didn't trust my "gracefulness," or, as I call it, my sloth-like reflexes. I was a pretty clumsy, pretty average girl.

I headed out to my truck, a truck that was so kindly given to me by Charlie, Billy Black and his son Jacob. It wasn't a flashy ride, but it would do, if it got me to and from school safely. I didn't really count on going a whole lot of places anyway.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I could already hear the jeering hoots and hollers of simple-minded people.

"Nice ride," one guy said sarcastically as I stepped out of the truck. I ignored him, and pulled out my book bag with an exasperated sigh.

It was going to be a long day.

/

As the day went on, it seemed that was popular before I had even arrived at the school. It was a small town, and the news that a new student had arrived was front page headlines.

Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela, all my newfound friends, sat at the lunch table with me as I picked at my salad. They chattered and gossiped as I munched on a piece of lettuce delicately, watching all the students filter into the cafeteria.

Suddenly the side door to the cafeteria opened, and I glanced over at the group of people who had entered.

A pixie-like girl, clinging to the arm of a rabbit-eyed boy entered, followed by two boys, one who had spiked hair, and the other, burly, with the looks of a jock.

The last to enter was a girl, tall, with golden blonde hair and pale skin. She held herself with elegance and poise, and my heart pattered in my fragile chest.

"Who are they?" I asked, glancing at the blonde girl discreetly.

"Oh, those are the Cullens. They're really weird, and they are all Dr. Cullen's adopted kids. Jasper and the short haired girl, Alice, are a couple, and I don't know about the rest," Jessica said, and then giggled. "Staring, huh? I would too. That Edward Cullen is so fine. Emmet's not too bad either."

"Oh." I realized what I was doing. I was staring at another girl, and my blood was racing through my heart, making it pound harder and faster. I had never had any interest in any other human being before, why was now any different?

The girl suddenly gazed over at me, and I turned away quickly, staring down at my salad.

"What's your next class?" Jessica asked, and I pulled out my schedule, relieved that I had a diversion.

"English," I answered, and Jessica sighed.

"I have algebra," she rolled her eyes, and I laughed. My laughter was forced, but I hoped that they wouldn't notice. I had so much on my mind, I didn't know what to feel at that moment.

I glanced over at the Cullen's table once more, and saw the boy with the spiky hair talking insistently with the blonde girl. They appeared to be in deep conversation.

Soon, but not soon enough, the lunch bell rang again, and it was time for me to go to English. I quickly grabbed my books and departed with a smile to my friends, and headed off to the class.

I sat down in the back of the class, alone, opening my notebook. It seemed that I was the first to arrive to class, until, that is, the blonde beauty stepped through the door and headed towards the front seat.

She paused, glanced back at me, and then gathered her books and headed towards me.

I gulped.

"I'm Rosalie, I don't think we've met," she said, her white smile so bright, yet, so cold; it didn't reach her amber eyes.

The rest of the class, my hands were shaking as I took down as many notes as I could, trying to distract myself from the terrifying beauty beside me.

/

I was standing by my truck when the First Incident, as I like to call it, happened. Rosalie and her family were standing at the other corner of the parking lot, talking amongst each other as always.

Squealing tires was the only warning I had before I saw a van spiraling out of control, coming towards me.

I braced myself for death.

But it never came.

Rosalie was suddenly in front of me, and I blinked; her hand was on the van, and there was a dent in it where her hand was. She gazed into my eyes, and took her hand off of the van.

Her eyes were darker than they were, earlier in class. They had an almost red tint to them, and they flashed dangerously before she leapt over me and headed back towards her car.

What-

What just happened?

/

As I mulled over the events of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about how Rosalie stopped that van. There was no other explanation; she must be super-human, if she was even human at all. It was a ridiculous assumption, I was aware, yet I could not stop wondering about it.

/

Vice Versa was coming up, and Jessica couldn't stop talking about it.

"Well, I really don't know who to ask, oh my god, seriously, what if they say no?"

"Why don't you ask Mike?" I said nonchalantly as I flipped through the magazine I was reading. All the models were stereotypically gorgeous, and I felt a tinge of jealousy, and another haunting image of Rosalie flitted to the forefront of my mind.

"You think I should?" Jessica belted out eagerly, a new brightness in her eyes. I nodded.

"I think he wants to go with you," I answered.

"Who are you going to ask?" Jessica asked, fiddling with her purse. I blushed and looked down at my magazine.

"I'm not going," I said, and an image of that statuesque beauty flitted through my mind's eye.

"Oh _really? _No boys you wanna ask, seriously?"

I scoffed quietly.

"No, I'm going to be out that weekend," I said, stumbling over my words awkwardly.

"You can't do a rain check?" Jessica pushed, her eyes wide and eager. "I mean, this is a big deal, Bella! I know it's not Prom, but still!"

"I have to visit Mom that weekend," I said, closing my book and smiling weakly. "You'll have fun without me, I'm sure."

I glanced outside; it was dusk, and we took Jessica's car to go shopping for dresses. She didn't seem as if she were ready to go quite yet, as her eyes lit up and she headed to the jewelry counter. I cleared my throat.

"I'm going to go to the bookstore," I called to her, and Jessica nodded. "I'll meet you back here?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Jessica answered, and I headed to the Native American bookstore.

I picked up the book that had most interested, one about mythology on dark, undead creatures. Dark, mesmerizing beauties like…

Dare I say her name?

Everything about her was unearthly. And when she saved me…no human could have done that-stopped a moving vehicle from crushing me, no matter if she was next to me, or meters away, when I had seen her first.

I flipped through the book, then handed the cash to the man at the register, walking out the door.

It was very dark outside as I walked back to the dress boutique. I could hear the hoots and hollers of unsophisticated men in the twilight, as I hurried along, clutching my wallet and my book.

"Hey, baby, where ya goin'?"

I walked faster, ignoring them the best I could.

"Come on now, don't be like that baby!"

Suddenly I was surrounded. Fear pooled in the pit of my stomach as the men came closer, and I backed away. I was surrounded on all sides, and I-

A set of headlights encompassed my vision, and the men scattered. A golden head of hair poked out of the window.

"Bella! Get in!"

I raced over to the car and slammed the door, and Rosalie raced off. "Where are you headed?"

"I have to find Jessica," I said. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me," she said, and then glanced over at me. Her eyes lingered on my throat then traveled lower, and I felt subconscious. My suspicions about her were more solid, now, by all the little things she did.

We found Jessica waiting outside of the dress shop, a worried expression on her face.

"Sorry," I apologized, and Jessica huffed.

"Is Rosalie taking you home?" she asked, and Rosalie nodded before I could say a word.

"I'll make sure she get's home safe," she said.

Jessica nodded, then headed to her car.

As we drove along, I reached to turn on the heat. It was freezing in Rosalie's car, and as I turned the knob for the heater, her hand brushed up against mine.

It was as if she were a corpse, her skin was so frozen. I gasped, and she pulled her hand away as if burned.

She gazed ahead, and I could see the storm that festered in her amber eyes.

/

That night, I did a lot of research, and came to a shocking conclusion…

Was Rosalie one of the Undead? Every single thing that had happened had added up to this:

I closed my laptop, and stared at the wall, worry and fear coalescing inside of me. What did Rosalie want with me? Why did she purposely seek me out, and why did she save me from the van?

I took a shaking hand and pulled the hair back from my face. My skin was clammy with cold sweat as I realized that maybe…just maybe…

I was her intended prey.

/

I was sleeping when Dr. Cullen arrived to talk to Charlie. I could hear their voices from downstairs, and I pulled on my jeans and headed down the steps.

"That's alright, Carlisle," Charlie said, and Dr. Cullen shook his hand.

"Thank you, Charlie," he said, and I felt a tingle that set the hairs on the nape of my neck standing up straight.

Rosalie stepped into the house, and Charlie said,

"Rosalie here will be spending the spring break with us. The rest of the Cullens are going to be leaving out of town, but Rose wanted to hang out with you."

Rosalie smiled her frozen smile, and I felt a shiver go down my spine like the coldest winter tempest.

/

"So, you aren't going to Prom later this year?" Rosalie asked, her melodious voice tinkling like the finest silver bells.

"No," I said abruptly.

"Why not?" she asked, and then stopped, staring at me with fire in her usual icy topaz eyes.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered, her mesmerizing beauty catching me off guard, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, you know, you don't have to go with a _boy,_" she said, and my throat suddenly felt swollen with fear and anticipation at what she was going to say next. "We could go, as friends."

"I-"

"Here, try this on," and she handed me a gorgeous dress from her suitcase. I was a simple girl, this was too elegant for me.

"I don't know," I said, and she came closer, drifting like smoke towards me.

"Try it on,"

She grasped my chin lightly and turned my downcast face to stare into her eyes. A sudden numbness filtered through my body, followed by a sudden shock of fire, a feeling of…devotion, and willingness to do what she wanted. I slipped my jeans off, followed by my shirt. What was I doing? Why was I following her orders?

As if I were something mechanical, I removed all of my clothing.

Soon, I was in nothing but my bra and underwear, and she smiled, this time, warmth was in her usual icy eyes.

"Beautiful," she whispered, and I could feel a bright blush staining my cheeks. "Now. Take it off."

I started to unhook my bra, and then something in me told me to stop, stop what I was doing, stop following every order she gave me.

"Why?" I asked, averting my eyes.

"Look at me," she said softly, and I did, damn, I did, I looked into her eyes and saw a fire burning deep within them.

"I want to see you," she whispered, "all of you. I can make you feel like you've never felt before, Bella. Do you want that?"

I froze.

"But-Charlie-"

"Charlie is asleep. I can hear him snoring," Rosalie said, and grinned. "Don't tell me you've never even kissed anyone before."

"I haven't," I said, and this revelation came so easy to me, suddenly. I had never before confided to anyone this bit of information, male or female.

"You-" I started, "you are something, you can't be human. You're different."

"Everyone is different," she laughed lightly, pulling my hair to one side so my neck was exposed. "So are you."

"There is something not right about you," I accused, and Rosalie stopped.

"What do you mean?" Suddenly there was fear in her eyes, as well as icy anger.

I was frightened.

"I don't want to say it," I said, even though I wanted to.

"Then don't," she purred in my ear, "don't think. Only feel."

She laid me down on the bed, and kissed my cheek delicately. I shuddered, and then my brain seemed to melt in my head as she eased the straps of my bra down my shoulders, revealing my breasts.

I closed my eyes as kisses continued to rain across my fevered flesh, and I arched up into her hungry grasp.

Like a lamb, ready for slaughter…the willing sacrifice.

But-wait-

"I know what you are," I gasped, as she took a rosy peak into her mouth and suckled.

She halted, then lifted herself up to stare into my eyes angrily.

"You don't know _what _I am!" she hissed.

"I do," I said, taking a shaking breath inward. "Vampire."

**I will continue if you guys enjoyed it so far!**


End file.
